<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】给旗木卡卡西的一封信 by ShinjiNaoshima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823859">【带卡】给旗木卡卡西的一封信</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima'>ShinjiNaoshima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【带卡】恐怖房间 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 带卡 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《<a href="https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/20497169/chapters/48642326">恐怖房间</a>》 第八章番外。</p><p>不可独立成篇。</p><p>
  <a href="https://baljck.wordpress.com/2020/04/24/%e3%80%90%e5%b8%a6%e5%8d%a1%e3%80%91%e7%bb%99%e6%97%97%e6%9c%a8%e5%8d%a1%e5%8d%a1%e8%a5%bf%e7%9a%84%e4%b8%80%e5%b0%81%e4%bf%a1/">墙内链接</a>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【带卡】恐怖房间 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【带卡】给旗木卡卡西的一封信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>其实觉得原文停在第八章刚刚好，任何补充都是多余的。因此好奇者可以选看。但以我原作者的角度，不建议阅读。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>教授，</p><p> </p><p>我昨晚梦见你了。</p><p>梦里是木叶三月一个普通的周末。太阳很好，云彩移动得很慢，叶子发着油光绿得发亮。年轻人在草坪上放音乐扎堆聊天。我倒在树边，昏昏欲睡。而你也褪下了戎装，着了件墨绿的棉布短袖，拎着书本在我身边席地而坐。我们聊哲学，聊军队食堂难以下咽的饭食，聊各部门首长下巴上连着脖子的赘肉，和你手里那本上不了台面的黄色小说。</p><p>这一聊就聊了好久，从阳春三月聊到七月盛夏，我们就那样坐在树荫里，极北地区的太阳久久不落，话题像是永远都聊不完。</p><p>我同你有好多话想说。多到词句堵住了嘴巴，临到头来却说不出口。</p><p>你总是戴着口罩，但棉布封不住你那张损嘴。无论关于工作还是个人，看不过眼的向来有话直说。可我不同。我嘴笨，脑子转得不快，说不过你。你总是风风火火地闯进门来，把急件压在桌上死盯着我，只要我不动你就不走。堂堂一个大将军，在你跟前连多问几句的脾气都不能有，层层申请打上来，我就只剩个签字的份儿。</p><p>你是个令人省心的下属。大筒木千丝万缕的杂务飘到你的手上，到我这里，便只剩早茶时十分钟的简报。我的桌面永远整齐，文件按类别码好，随便一翻，便能见到你勾画的重点和在签字处夹好的标签。你嫌弃我的地方很多。你说我理解能力差，和我解释技术是浪费时间。你说我在媒体发布会上不懂和记者迂回。你曾开玩笑说签名是我为数不多我写过能看的东西。只可惜我现在身体抱恙，连你唯一看得起的字迹，如今我也写不好了。</p><p>原谅我歪歪扭扭的字迹。非要说，这也都是因为你那副惹人生厌的倔脾气。南贺神社的会面，你留我一人甩门而去。后面托各路朋友不厌其烦地劝你，你全都不听。我本不想教琳跑这一趟。夫人近日照顾我十分辛苦，一个女孩子家，天这么冷，半夜跨过整个木叶城送信很不容易。但你要我怎么办？大筒木事件过后，按建制你已不是我的下属，我没法像以前那样再拿出将军的架子对你发号施令。你不想听我的，但我想要你好。</p><p> </p><p>大筒木每日事情多到发昏，忙到想和你多谈几句闲天，都要被场外的急报打断。我们并肩作战了那么久，互相倚靠交过命的感情，临到头走得那天，都没来得及好好道别。但我想你应该明白我的心思。在最后那天将你送回研究所的路上，你抱着腿上摞成山的文件，不小心靠在我肩上睡着了。整整三个小时的路程，你都睡得很沉，直到最后飞段把车停在门口，才被我轻轻摇醒。你从我身上弹起，连句失礼都忘了说，连忙把散落一地的文件缕好下了车。</p><p>我没有告别，傻傻地等在原地，看着你快步跑到学生中间的身影，心想你何时才能发现我遗落在你胸口的那颗火机。你是我最中意的下属，我想即便我什么都不说，你也必定都能懂得。</p><p>可你并没有察觉，在木叶日渐繁华的街头，在我的视野里越走越远。直到你即将踏入门槛，才像是察觉到我还没有离开，偶然间回望我的方向。</p><p>只可惜我已经回到车上。在后视镜里，我瞥见你最后一次对我茫然的守望。飞段在那一刻发动了引擎，我们就这样再一次、最后一次、不可避免地错过了。</p><p>但我仍希望你能记得我。记得我们一起奋战过的日子，记得你曾从我衣兜里偷走的火机。记得在我们离别的那个下午，在中央研究院的大门跟前，我足足让车干停了一小时。那天阳光特别好，窗外隔壁学校操场上传来学生打球的声音。我们很少能这样安安静静地呆着。那是你唯一一次没有与我拌嘴，歪在我身上，松弛、慵懒，老老实实地说不出话。</p><p>在去大筒木边境安抚家属那天，你在铁丝网后当场晕倒。我把你抱到车上，叫司机赶紧把人送回医务处。那时你可能烧糊涂不记得了。可是我想告诉你，我处理完事情后晚上十点驱车长途赶回，拉着你的手守了整整一夜。</p><p>即使你真如医生怀疑和富岳叔叔一样是辐射病，我也依然会选择进病房。这或许是我唯一可以为你做的事情。你不像我。你没有军衔，没有家。如果我不待在你身边，谁来照顾你呢。</p><p>我知道我这样说很过分。或许我还欠你很多。我们那些在辐射灰空下的散步、深夜的长谈，无论怎样的亲昵似乎都还不够。那天，我守你守了一夜。大筒木的悲剧，带走了这里整整一代人的生命，墓地半小时下葬一次，丧钟从早鸣到晚。可在此之前，我从未感到恐惧。唯独在床前望着你的时候，我握着你的手，叫着你的名字。你却双眼紧闭，固执地不肯回应。</p><p>那一刻，我感觉到了前所未有的孤单和失落。我才后知后觉地意识到，我想要你陪我。无关长官和下属，也不是作为将军和教授，而只是单纯地想让你继续留在我身边。哪怕只有最后一晚，哪怕这只是你生命的最后一程。</p><p>我就这样握着你的手过了一夜，看着窗外从星辰摇坠，一直到东方渐明。这不是一个长官该做的事。这样过界的行为不合适，可我还是做了。这是我在大筒木的唯一一次任性。没人管得住我，因为没有你劝着。</p><p>而尽管你醒来时，教训我这不得体，也很折寿。但看着你的凶巴巴眼神，我就知道，如果再让我选一次，我依然不会后悔。</p><p>只可惜，我现在没那个力气和你抬杠了。我脆弱得像一堆叠起的纸片。即便你在我跟前，我也没法像当初那样紧紧攥着你的手，把你从死神那里拽回来了。</p><p> </p><p>我知道你的固执刻在骨子里，劝不住你。因此只能在临终前送上一份薄礼。应该是能用得上的东西，算是最后我对你的一点心意。</p><p>这道神威勋章，是我们俩各用半条命换来的。请不要让我最后的努力白白浪费，也不要让我当初陪你过得一夜变得没有意义。</p><p>后面的事情我已交代好，您不必费心。见符如见人。在我死后，你可以凭此符，调动当时所有封锁的档案材料，以及三战与大筒木期间的所有旧属。</p><p> </p><p>今后你或许还会承受许多苦难。但即便如此，我也相信你会继续贯彻自己的原则。你曾说过作为科学家，有话直说是你的处世之道。</p><p> </p><p>而我虽说此生无法与君同行，</p><p>但请记住，我的千军万马与你同在，我亦时刻与你同在。</p><p>我将永远是你的宇智波将军，为你开疆拓土，为你披荆斩棘。</p><p>——虽千难万险，刀山火海，</p><p>吾为君往矣。</p><p> </p><p>我没有你想得那么高大。</p><p>从战场退下已有多年，当年的锐气、理想、骨气，早已被政坛挫的一干二净。是你在那场最初的会议仗义执言，重新燃起了我心中的火苗。让我想起，我也曾经正直、曾经热情、曾经愤怒、曾经不畏生死地冲杀在保家卫国的战场上。</p><p>我勇于上前，是因为我知道不管我在何处倒下，你都会坚定地将我扶起。我不退缩，是因为我知道，有你，有千千万万的同伴在我身后，前仆后继，义无反顾。</p><p>感谢你一直以来的陪伴。</p><p> </p><p>谢谢你给予我的所有。请相信一切都没有付之东流。</p><p> </p><p>你是我的英雄。</p><p> </p><p>如果还有机会，我真希望能让你摘下口罩，好好看看你被遮挡的半张脸。</p><p>工作时候，你的防护总是严丝合缝。我想象不到你面具下方真实的样子。在我的梦里，阳春三月的木叶，没有病痛，没有恐惧。你在我面前摘下口罩，于鸟语花香间自由地呼吸。我知道你呼吸系统不好，从未强迫你摘下面罩。但我也曾天真地幻想过，或许有一天你可以不再嫌弃我的莽撞痴傻，可以卸下防备，真真切切自由自在地对我笑上一回。</p><p>这是一个美好的春日。我在病房内昏睡，抬头看见窗外，满眼的绿色。正如去年那个我们相识的夏天，阳光泛白，把一簇一簇成团的花瓣打得透明。只可惜我的身边没有你在。没有月下床前半杯特调的鸡尾酒，也没有深夜入睡前点烟时恰好凑到身前的火苗。</p><p>我想我对那段时光是怀念的。没有军人不会缅怀自己在枪炮尘土间的光辉岁月。但大筒木于我，或许的确是有些特殊的。当一切悲剧逐渐被人们淡去遗忘，在这个万物复苏的日子里，我躺在病榻上，想起了你。我想让你知道，我对你有许许多多的惦记。我们曾经打赌，赌在这个必死的结局里，谁能比对方活得久长。而尽管如今胜负已定，我却仍有一点小小的不甘心。接下来的路，我陪不了你了。你得自己走。你身体还撑得住吗？没有我护着，谁来罩着你这张毫无遮拦的烂嘴？就因为你这副天纵英才的傲气，打到我这里来的投诉不在少数。人人都说你恃宠而骄。可这次，我不能再惯着你了。</p><p>你得听我的话。</p><p> </p><p>所以，别再让我操心。</p><p>我不在之后，别逞英雄，不要勉强。团藏让你说什么就说。自己好好吃饭，好好睡觉。</p><p>别太早来。</p><p> </p><p>原谅我的许多唠叨，也请原谅我多管闲事的关心。</p><p> </p><p>别担心我。</p><p>前路迢远，自己多保重。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你的将军，</p><p>宇智波带土</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>